The present invention relates to an image reading device which uses a solid image pickup element to provide electrical signals indicative of a density of an image and, more particularly, to an image reading device which can read both surfaces of an original in one pass of the original through the device.
As is well known in the art, a conventional facsimile device contains only one original reading section. Accordingly, both surfaces of an original are read by, first, reading one of the two surfaces as the original is conveyed past the original reading section, and then the original is discharged from the device. Subsequently, the original is turned over and again conveyed past the original reading section so that the other surface can be read.
As is apparent from the above description, reading both surfaces of an original in a conventional facsimile device requires two passes of the original through the device. Therefore, the operation is cumbersome, and it takes a relatively long time to read both surfaces of an original.